Reflexiones en do menor
by regie27
Summary: Un evento, tres perspectivas. Tres mentes y almas desnudan sus sentimientos trás un evento que lo cambia todo. Haruka, Itsuki y Ayato.


**--------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Reflexiones en do menor**

Una historia de RahXephon por regie27

Basada en los hechos del episodio 13, "Sleeping Beauty."

Beta reader: Carrie Asagiri

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Fuga_

_  
---------------------_

Primer solista:

Kisaragi Itsuki

------------------

"_Siempre soy el sustituto dondequiera que voy."_

En mi garganta todavía tengo atrapadas las palabras que le dije a Haruka esta noche. Ni el calor de sus labios aun presente sobre los míos ni el sabor amargo del licor logran atenuar la molestia de la cruda verdad. La realidad es que mi único propósito en esta vida ha sido el servir como algún tipo de solución alterna, de ser un finalista como en uno de esos concursos de belleza. "Del ganador no poder cumplir con las responsabilidades del cargo..." es lo que siempre se le dice al finalista y siento que la única función por la cual fui traído a este mundo fue para cumplir con ese propósito. Pero ni siquiera se me brindó la oportunidad porque mi madre lo prefirió a _él_. Mientras él fue meticulosamente modelado conforme sus designios, yo fui encomendado a manos de la Fundación Bahbem. Ellos se asegurarían de que ya que estaba disponible, podrían utilizar mis talentos para sus propósitos ocultos. Mi sangre y mi herencia al menos podrían asegurarles esto.

Pero mi madre no fue la única en favorecerlo a él sobre mi. Haruka, mi ex novia de la universidad, ahora tan seria e imponente en su uniforme de TERRA, se transforma en un pestañear en una colegiala nerviosa con sólo una mirada a sus ojos. Yo lo he notado claramente, como ella lo observa, sus ojos revelando al mundo entero lo que su corazón tanto desea y sin embargo él ni se percata. Me pregunto como puede ser tan ciego, pero tal vez se debe a que lo puedo notar desde mi perspectiva de observador o simplemente porque la conozco muy bien, hasta mejor que de lo que ella misma se conoce. Ella siempre ha sido un libro abierto para mí y a pesar del paso de los años y de su adiestramiento militar, todavía no ha logrado poder enmascarar sus verdaderas emociones de mí.

Mis manos sostienen una foto de nosotros en días más felices y recuerdo como yo solía desear que ella luciera tan feliz conmigo como solía serlo con él. Oh, ese es uno de mis pequeños secretos. Descubrí la foto que a ella no le gusta mostrar y que mantiene guardada. Me enfurecí, me volví loco al descubrir que sus primeros y más puros sentimientos habían sido y todavía seguían siendo para él a pesar de los años. Pude comprender entonces el porqué de su melancolía, de la tristeza, del anhelo que se reflejaba en sus ojos, de su mirada siempre extraviada sobre la cúpula que una vez mantuvo al dueño de su corazón cautivo. En ese momento todo cobró sentido. Maldito con la realidad de que más que hermanos éramos gemelos, entendí que ella nunca sería capaz de verme a mi, al verdadero yo, a Kisaragi Itsuki, de la manera que yo anhelaba que lo hiciera. Nuestra relación estaba condenada al fracaso incluso desde antes de que comenzara. Fue un ejercicio de futilidad y mirando en retrospectiva, le agradezco el que la hubiese terminado antes de que hubiésemos seguido arrastrándonos por más dolor y decepciones.

¿Qué si estoy celoso¿Pero como no estarlo cuando él me lo ha arrebatado todo y me ha dejado sin nada? Lo que tuve que tomar por la fuerza esta noche, estoy seguro de que se le hubiese ofrecido voluntariamente a él sin siquiera dudar. Me lastimó el hecho que su cuerpo se tensó de forma involuntaria cuando la tomé entre mis brazos. Su reacción conmigo siempre fue así y es algo que me desgarra por dentro. Haruka nunca pudo sentirse cómoda a mi lado y desafortunadamente es algo comprensible. Mi parecido con el que ella perdió hace tanto tiempo es un recordatorio constante de lo que le fue cruelmente arrebatado de su vida.

Pero ahora lo que me lastima más es saber que Quon también lo escogerá a él. Mientras la contemplo tocar una melodía cautivante en su violín, comprendo que estoy condenado a perderla. ¡Mi bella durmiente! Me había acostumbrado a creer que ella era solo mía, que olvidé que su destino era el un día despertar para cantar su canción...para él.

Makoto siempre ha despreciado el hecho de que es tan sólo un instrumentalista clase D pero yo soy algo aun peor que eso. Yo sólo soy un mero reemplazo, alguien colmado de potencial ilimitado que nunca lo podrá desarrollar. Soy la oruga que nunca logrará extender sus alas de mariposa y alcanzar el cielo. Soy la canción que nunca será interpretada. Soy lo que pudo ser pero nunca será.

Ayato, querido hermano, el corazón alado de un dios, hoy brindo por ti y por tu potencial ilimitado. Pero deseo advertirte una cosa: mejor que no lo desperdicies porque no eres sólo tú el que se pierde. Si lo desperdicias nos estarás echando a perder a ambos.

Las arenas del tiempo continúan su caminar inexorable acercándonos al momento en que mi bella durmiente finalmente despierte y tome su lugar junto a mi hermano. Mientras mi mano se desliza sobre la evidencia de mi fracaso tatuada sobre mi abdomen, siento las palabras que le dije a Makoto hacer eco dentro de mi mente: "digamos que si falla, no seré capaz de perdonarlo."

* * *

-----------------

Segunda solista:

Shitow Haruka

----------------

El reflejo de la luna se dibuja sobre la serena superficie del mar. Se dice que la isla de Nirai adquiere una luz sobrenatural bajo el influjo de la luz lunar y que es posible vislumbrarla a lo lejos. Hay quienes se aventuran a especular que se debe a los misterios que encierra el templo de Neriya. Me pregunto si esta aura es lo que me está afectando esta noche.

Me deslizo un poco y puedo sentir la superficie pulida y fría del capó de mi auto cuando mi brazo lo roza. Observo una luz solitaria que se escapa de mi casa. Debe ser Megumi, tal vez pensando que rayos se pudo haber metido en la cabeza a su hermana para estar tan tarde en la noche afuera sentada sobre su automóvil. ¡Pobre Megu! Estoy segura que percibió la tensión en el aire cuando Ayato y yo regresamos de casa de Itsuki. El estaba tan afectado que tan sólo logró gesticular con la cabeza como única respuesta cuando ella nos recibió de regreso. Sé que ella estuvo a punto de pelearle pero mi mirada la detuvo. Me tuvo que haber comprendido porque se conformó con darnos las buenas noches para luego retirarse a su habitación en silencio, pero pude notar la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

Tomando una taza de café con un toque de brandy, me excusé y salí afuera, buscando el reconfortante aire de la noche fresca para aclarar mi mente y aliviar mi corazón del dolor de las heridas frescas recibidas en esta guerra de emociones enfrascadas en mi interior. Dejo la radio del auto encendida y de repente mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por una canción. No puedo evitar la sonrisa triste que se dibuja en mi rostro mientras logro captar la letra de la canción:

_"I'm finding my way back to you_

_and everything I used to be_

_and waiting is all I can do_

_until you find your way back to me."_

Esperar. Eso lo sé hacer muy bien. He esperado toda mi vida y para que, me pregunto. ¿Fui acaso motivada por la ilusión de una colegiala¿Por lo que muchos considerarían como producto de las emociones inestables y pasajeras de corazones jóvenes aprendiendo a amar¿Acaso he hecho todo lo que he logrado impulsada por el mismo sentimiento que Megu siente por el mayor Yagumo? Oh si, yo me he fijado aunque ella no se haya percatado. Ella cree que su hermana mayor está hasta el cuello de trabajo como para percatarse de lo que ella hace, pero yo si me he dado cuenta de todo. He logrado captar las miradas de admiración que le otorga, he visto los momentos en que parece estar bajo un trance en el que admiras solamente al objeto de tus ilusiones sin que nada interfiera con la imagen. No es que yo no crea que sus sentimientos no sean sinceros. Es que también he notado como mira a Ayato de la misma manera y antes que él y que Yagumo, las miradas habían sido para un muchacho, quien solía acompañarla a la escuela. Su corazón joven está en la búsqueda de alguien con quien compartir esta hermosa ilusión pero en más de una ocasión, como temo admitir, esa sensación sobrecogedora es tan sólo el capricho de un niño que suele al final desvanecerse como la luz al caer la noche.

¿Acaso aposté una parte de mi vida por una ilusión que ahora me pregunto si fue iluso de mi parte perseguir? Mi vida, lo que soy y lo que hago, fueron cuidadosamente moldeados con el único propósito de prepararme para el día que se me ofreciera la oportunidad de volver, para completar lo que había quedado truncado por la guerra y un destino cruel. Cuando supe de TERRA y su misión, entendí que podía ser la puerta que me acercaría a mi meta. Di lo mejor de mí para lograr ser aceptada en sus filas y logré pertenecer a la rama de Inteligencia y ser ascendida a Capitán en tiempo record. La vida tiene una forma muy peculiar de fastidiarte cada vez que tiene la oportunidad y por designios de un destino burlón, Itsuki, el hombre que tanto me recordaba al que perdí, también trabajaba para TERRA. Inmediatamente luego de reencontrarnos y de disfrutar de los recuerdos de nuestros días de juventud en la universidad, me dio a entender claramente que todavía estaba dolido por lo que había o mejor dicho, por lo que no había ocurrido entre nosotros para ese entonces.

¿Por qué Itsuki me tuvo que besar esta noche? Sus ojos ya no reflejan amor pero aun así él insiste en buscarme, conjurando así los fantasmas que me acosan una vez más. ¿Fue acaso por celos, fue por la atención que le he estado brindando a Ayato¿Pero él qué esperaba de mi? Ya de por si para mi se me hace muy difícil actuar cerca de él como si nada hubiese pasado, con todo el peso de la verdad aplastándome mientras espero por el momento correcto para revelarle la verdad. De todas las personas en este mundo, Itsuki debería entender bien por lo que estoy pasando, pero luego de esto ya no se ni que pensar.

Respiro hondo tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos pero todavía hay algo que me incomoda. Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo al recordar como Ayato me miró cuando vio que Itsuki me besaba. El mensaje fue silente pero para mi fue tan claro como si lo hubiese gritado. La sorpresa, el coraje de una traición, mi traición luego que le había pedido su confianza. Si tan sólo supiera como me dolió verlo en ese estado. Aprieto las manos sintiendo como la frustración y el enojo me arropan. Todo mi esfuerzo, todo el trabajo duro y persistente que invertí todos estos años fueron arrojados por la borda con tan sólo un beso fuera de lugar. Itsuki, sabías muy bien lo que iba a pasar. Eres demasiado inteligente y perspicaz como para actuar por mero capricho. Sabías bien como Ayato iba a reaccionar pero olvidaste un detalle en tu ingenioso plan: te olvidaste de la persona que dices querer, te olvidaste de mí. Olvidaste que para poder lastimarlo tenías que también lastimarme a mí.

Amargas lágrimas resbalan de mis mejillas. Siento mis uñas cortar la piel de mis manos pero aun así esto no logra entumecer el dolor que llevo en mi interior. Se me escapa un grito desgarrador y escucho mi propia voz temblorosa hacer eco a través del silencio de la noche.

"¡Esto es una insensatez! Eres todavía una chiquilla, Shitow Haruka. ¿Por qué insistes en seguir creyendo en un sueño imposible? Debiste haberlo dejado atrás hace tiempo ya", me recrimina como a una niña la parte de mi que es la lógica y calculadora. Pero incluso aquí en el fondo de mi miseria me rehúso a rendirme. No puedo, no ahora que lo tengo tan cerca que tan sólo necesito extender la mano para tocarlo. Pero todavía no es el momento. El tiempo propicio aún no ha llegado para la verdad.

La brisa seca mis lágrimas y cierro mis ojos, sintiendo como sopla sobre mi cabello. Inhalo profundamente y comienzo a sentirme un poco más calmada y sosegada. De repente, puedo percibir una sensación indescriptible, como si alguien me estuviese observando a lo lejos. Dirijo la mirada hacia la casa esperando ver el rostro de Megumi, pero para mi sorpresa es Ayato a quien veo. Su mirada luce menos angustiada, como si la tormenta que arrasara su alma se hubiese aplacado. Lo noto cansado, como si hubiese tenido que batallar con sus propios demonios. Le ofrezco una sonrisa sutil sin esperar nada a cambio. Creo que mi grito alcanzó los cielos, porque para mi mayor sorpresa noto que se me ofrece en consuelo una sonrisa dibujada en su apuesto rostro. Me percato de como comienza a sonrojarse y antes de que pueda percatarme de más, su rostro se oculta detrás de la puerta de papel de arroz.

Sonrío para mis adentros y tomo el pequeño obsequio con cautela. Después de todo, los sentimientos son sumamente frágiles y la confianza es algo difícil de crear pero sumamente fácil de lastimar. Aun así, siento como mis pies se mueven al compás de la melodía de una canción alegre. Me decido entonces a continuar el trayecto que he llevado hasta ahora y a tomar las cosas una a la vez y vivir cada día como si fuese el último.

"_Until you find your way back to me."_

_

* * *

_

_------------------- _

Tercer solista:

Kamina Ayato

----------------

¡Que ironía! Nunca me hubiese imaginado que el sonido de una aria D-1 hubiese sido como música para mis oídos. La aparición inesperada de ese Dolem fue como una bendición, ya que me brindo la oportunidad de escapar para no tener que confrontarme con la realidad de lo que había presenciado. Podía sentir su mirada sobre mi y creo haberla escuchado decir mi nombre, pero ya no me importaba. Agradecí a Quon en silencio ya que la distracción del ataque del dolem y su reacción extraña a su aparición dilataron el golpe de lo que me había tocado ver, al menos por el momento.

El viaje de regreso a casa, si es que todavía la puedo llamar así, estuvo colmado de un silencio tan profundo que hasta podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón. Sabía que me miraba desde el espejo retrovisor pero mis ojos no se despegaron del mar, como si el vaivén de las olas pudiese borrar de mi mente la imagen de lo que tuve que ver. Estaba consciente de que mi expresión no era agradable cuando al fin llegamos, ya que hasta la parlanchina de Megumi apenas dijo palabra cuando nos dio la bienvenida.

Me tumbo sobre el futón mientras observo los patrones que se dibujan en el techo, intentando poder comprender los eventos de la noche, mis propias emociones y de lo que significa para mi. El mundo esta a salvo por un día más pero siento mi corazón partirse en pedazos. Un sabor amargo me invade y siento que la cabeza me da vueltas. Busco una escapatoria, un alivio pero ¿como puedo escapar de mi mismo?

Cuando el RahXephon tensó el arco en contra del Dolem, no fue solamente debido a mi preocupación por Quon. También fue por mi rabia. Quon se percató de este hecho porque me dijo que estaba tomando el camino de la destrucción pero a mi no me importó. ¿Porque debía importarme algo cuando de entre todas las personas estaba siendo traicionado por ella? Yo puse mi confianza en ella y por razones que aun no puedo definir sentí que una conexión, no, mas bien una atracción se estaba forjando entre ambos. Suena desquiciado pero tengo que admitirlo. ¿Como olvidar lo maravilloso que se sintió el despertar en sus brazos cuando me encontró luego de haberme perdido con Quon en el templo del tiempo¿El abrir mis ojos y notar su mirada preocupada fijada en mi rostro? No me importó sentirme algo adolorido como consecuencia de su muy efusivo abrazo. Pude sentir que alguien se preocupaba por mí. Pude sentir… ¿puedo atreverme a decirlo? Me sentí amado.

No fue fácil pero me armé de coraje para preguntarle a Megumi si su hermana tenía novio, siendo ella tan bonita e inteligente. Y sin saberlo, Megu me brindó esperanza al decirme que solo sabía de alguien que había estado con ella hace años ya. Y fue así como me hice de ilusiones, de que podía tener una oportunidad después de todo. La realidad de lo que había hablado con Kim, cosas que me habían estado dando vueltas incesantemente en mi cabeza, se me hizo presente una vez más. Si hubiese permanecido en tiempo normal yo también tendría la misma edad de Itsuki y Haruka. No sería un chico confundido por sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, la realidad es que provengo de Tokyo Jupiter y mi reloj fue desacelerado hasta apenas moverse y ahora tengo que vivir las consecuencias de esto. Pero aun así, todavía conservaba una pequeña esperanza dentro de mi alma. Sabía, o al menos eso creía hasta esta noche que un sentimiento similar hacia mi crecía en su interior.

Pero de repente todo ocurrió como salido de la nada. Itsuki, el viejo amor retornó a su vida y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos fui desplazado de su vida y su corazón. Mi mente se detiene en la escena que marcó mi destino, el preciso instante en que retornaba acompañado de Quon y la encontré...con Itsuki. Sus brazos la rodeaban y sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella. Mientras yo solo pude permanecer ahí clavado con mi quijada caída, mirando sin poder hacer nada como cuando eres una presa y el depredador está a punto de lanzarse sobre ti. Siento que la cabeza me retumba y la sacudo como si así me pudiese sacudir el recuerdo.

¿Porque toda la gente en quien confío me traiciona¿Porque todos insisten en ocultarme la verdad? Seré joven pero creo que puedo tolerar la cruda verdad. Prefiero luchar con la realidad amarga que sufrir el dolor del desengaño. Madre, tú...tú me ocultaste la verdad a través de todos estos años. Me manipulaste como un títere para tus propios intereses. Nunca te importe o pensaste en lo que tenia que decir al respecto. El mundo en que el que vivía era una mentira, un conglomerado de espejismos y verdades a medias en donde se te cría para vivir despreocupado y en desconocimiento de que en realidad hay todo un mundo allá afuera que espera por ser descubierto. Madre mía, tú me mentiste y el día que vi la sangre azul brotar de tu piel, sentí que mi mundo entero se me venia abajo.

Y Haruka¿que debo hacer contigo? Tú buscas decirme la verdad pero insistes en mantenerla oculta. Sé bien que me estás escondiendo cosas al igual que los demás, pero cuando tú lo haces me duele aun más. Y ahora esto...Desearía que hubieses sido honesta pero me tuve que enterar de la peor manera posible.

La amargura en mi boca ya se me hace intolerable así que abandono mi habitación en busca de un vaso de agua. Mientras regreso de la cocina, puedo escuchar el tenue sonido de música y me percato de que Haruka se encuentra todavía afuera. Mientras deslizo con cuidado la puerta de papel de arroz, la puedo ver bañada por la luz de la luna. Siento que mi corazón se detiene momentáneamente. Estoy tentado a salir pero algo me detiene. La imagen de lo que tuve que presenciar continúa grabada en mi mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez como una burla. Pero antes de que pueda darme vuelta, noto las lágrimas que se escapan de sus ojos. Sus manos se cierran en puños y de repente puedo escuchar el alarido que se escapa de su garganta. ¿Es acaso enojo lo que percibo? No, es dolor, un dolor tan profundo e intenso que hace que me baje un escalofrío por la espalda. Mi sufrimiento queda olvidado mientras me hago testigo del suyo en silencio. Me pregunto que puede ser lo que le esté provocando este dolor pero deseo poder salir y enjugar sus lágrimas y ofrecerle mi hombro para que pueda llorar. Estoy a punto de acercármele cuando de repente recuerdo con amargura que yo no tengo el derecho de consolarla, sino él.

Presa de mis propios pensamientos me doy cuenta que ella ha sentido mi presencia y antes de que pueda reaccionar, se da vuelta y su mirada y la mía se cruzan. Sus ojos todavía brillan con las lágrimas que aún no han sido derramadas pero aun así logra ofrecerme una tenue sonrisa. De repente mi cerebro es sacudido por la imagen que recorre mis recuerdos en un resplandor. La pose, la forma en que giró su cabeza, sus maravillosos y tibios ojos castaños. Por un breve instante me parecieron tan conocidos pero dónde ¿dónde los he visto antes?

"¿Mishima?"

Logro devolverle la sonrisa a la vez que mi memoria intenta en vano de hacer la conexión pero no me sirve de nada. Mis recuerdos son una mezcla de símbolos y sensaciones creadas, de fechas y escenas que fueron manufacturadas e implantadas por aquellos que buscaban mi poder. Puedo sentir que los nudos que se tensaron dentro de mí se están soltando, al menos por el momento. Sé que mi dolor sigue presente en mi interior pero me permito disfrutar de este instante en que nos contemplamos mutuamente en silencio. Haruka, si tan solo yo hubiese sido encontrado antes...

Retiro mi vista, incapaz de sostener su mirada por un solo instante más. No puedo soportar la caravana de sentimientos conflictivos que me asaltan en este instante. Sé que en algún momento tendré que analizar todo esto para poder descubrir quien soy y para qué estoy en este mundo que parece ser tan hostil y lleno de mentiras. Ya pude huir de la ciudad del domo. Solo me resta poder bajar las barreras que me atrapan en este estado de desesperanza y confusión.

Me liberaste de la ciudad del domo pero me atrevo a preguntar; Haruka ¿podrás también liberar mi alma de mis propias ataduras?

_ -Fin-_

_

* * *

_

_Notas de la autora:_

"Reflexiones en do menor" es mas que una traducción, es una adaptación de mi historia "Reflections in D minor" la cual aparece en la sección en inglés de RahXephon. Aunque mi idioma principal es el español, realmente no había tenido la inquietud por escribir fanfiction en español ya que creía que no tendría audiencia. Fue mi beta reader quien me hizo cambiar de parecer y es por esto que me decidí a ofrecer una versión en idioma español de la que fue mi primera historia dentro del fandom de RahXephon y la que todavía me parece ser mi mejor trabajo hasta el momento. Espero les agrade y se convierta en una de varias historias más basadas en el excelente animé RahXephon.

Las líricas fueron citadas de la canción "Finding your way back" de Michelle Branch. La letra traducida dice así:

_Estoy encontrando mi camino de regreso a ti_

_Y todo lo que solía ser_

_Esperar es todo lo que puedo hacer_

_Hasta que encuentres tu camino de regreso a mi_

En cuanto el formato, se basa en la forma musical de la fuga, la cual consiste de varias voces o solistas que interpretan una misma pieza. Debido a que RahXephon es una serie que utiliza constantemente la terminología musical, quise que la historia reflejara un poco de esto y de ahí es que surge el formato.


End file.
